


Worms need love too

by Iso_the_incubus



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Planet, Alien Sex, Aphrodisiacs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Monster sex, Other, Teratophilia, subtle Keith/blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 23:25:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16005488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iso_the_incubus/pseuds/Iso_the_incubus
Summary: Lance gets separated from Keith and blue and gets lost in a cave. He falls in a strange liquid that apparently attracts horny giant worms.





	Worms need love too

**Author's Note:**

> So this was based off a tumblr post I saw, I don’t know who the artist was since the account was deactivated but here’s the link.
> 
> https://prince-kinktwink.tumblr.com/post/178053185234/chrompoisedcompost-lance-encounters-giant
> 
> I might write Keith’s side of the story if anyone wants it ;D

The cave walls dripped, a constant echo of this planets equivalent to water. The team had been sent off in pairs to different parts of a nearby planet, a resource recovery mission. He’d been paired up with Keith of course but his wolf had teleported them off somewhere without him. He’d been wandering around the dark cave for hours looking for them, he was starting to get worried. Keith was the one with the map of the cave systems, and his wolf as a back up in case they got lost. Without them lance was a goner. He was scared to call out for them, having heard something big moving nearby a little while earlier. He held his Bayard tightly, the creatures on this planet were all herbivores so there really wasn’t too much to worry about but he had to be sure. Focusing on the sounds around him lance failed to notice a large puddle of bright blue liquid, that is until he tripped and got completely drenched in it.

“Seriously?! Come on!” He hissed, dropping his bayard and taking off his jacket, hoping to help with the wetness clinging to his chest.

In the commotion he didn’t notice the same sound from earlier, coming closer. The cave system brightened up slightly and lance turned around, face to face with a massive dull glowing worm. His eyes went wide as the creature lifted from the ground, towering over him.

“Heh..nice worm..” his voice was shaky as he backed up, tripping again and falling into the liquid once more.

The dull end of the creature moved closer, it had a mouth and a slit nose but no eyes. It sniffed him before advancing, the other end of it moving at a surprisingly fast speed, giving lance no chance to move before it had wrapped itself around him. He screamed bloody murder as the large creature coiled around him. The fear quickly turned to confusion however, when the worm leaned in an nuzzled against him, licking some of the blue liquid from his neck, causing lance to shiver involuntarily, his neck was sensitive ok!

The tip of the worms tail started moving, pushing and pulling at his clothes, causing lance to start panicking slightly. He wiggles in the creatures tight grip as it slowly started to undress him.

“H-hey, I know I’m pretty irresistible but maybe you could just let me go and not do whatever you plan to do?” He gave a shaky smile but the beast persisted. It moved its body, positioning lance with his now bare ass up in the air and chest pressed to the cold cave floor. His confusion lasted half a second before he felt a wet and dull but long tongue lick from his balls to his ass, causing him to let out a shaky gasp. Ok, it had definitely been a while, and lance couldn’t be blamed at the pleasure he was feeling, but he was hardcore judging himself for getting turned on by a giant worm. He glared at the cave floor, trying not to let himself get too worked up, a blush coming up to his cheeks. He let out a shaky moan when the worms long tongue started to push inside him, thrusting slowly as the rest of the creatures mouth cover d his ass, shifting as it roughly fucked him on its tongue. He let his eyes close, taking a shaky breath. Ok, he was getting eaten out by a giant space worm, pretty well too, but he couldn’t let himself get off to this, it was weird!

He was shaken from his thoughts when the worms tongue brushed over his prostate, he moaned, the sound echoing off the cave walls. The creature continued to prod against the spot, causing lance to slowly lose himself more and more in the pleasure of it all. Maybe he wasn’t the happiest about the situation, but fuck if it didn’t feel good. It didn’t take long before he came, another moan ripping from his throat. When he came down from the high he felt the worm shifting, hoping that maybe the creature was satisfied. He was poorly mistaken. 

The pointed end of the worms tail pushed into his mouth, muffling his noises as the creature moved. It stayed coiled around him but flipped him onto his back, long body rubbing against lances spent cock as it did.

Lance watched as a slit formed on the worms long body, a thick and long cock emerging from the beast. It leaned down and nuzzled against lance almost lovingly as its length lined itself up with his hole. He whimpered slightly as the worm pushed inside him, preparing for pain. His eyes opened again when the creature was fully seated inside of him, it didn’t hurt at all, maybe the creatures saliva had helped? Either way, without the pain, the girth inside him felt incredible and he moaned when the creature started giving shallow thrusts inside him.

The worm continued to nuzzle lances cheek as it fucked him, thrusts slowly building in speed and strength. Lance squirmed and moaned as the beast fucked him, tearing up when the thrusts started getting more erratic and fast.

He was blindsided when the creature came, long and hard bursts of semen erupted inside him, filling him up. The creature came in bucket loads and it was leaking out of lance by the second spurt.

When the bombardment of cum finally ended the worm licked lances cheek, pulling out and continuing on down the path, leaving lance in a puddle of cum. He looked down at it, rolling his eyes. It was the same liquid he had fallen into, no wonder the creature was so all over him. He made a face, being filled with cum was one thing, soaking your clothes in it was another, even worse he’d have to wear them on his way back to the castle. That is if he could ever find Keith.

Speak of the devil, just as he pulled on his shirt, finally dressed, holding his jacket and bayard, Keith appeared in a poof. He looked a little fucked out, and his clothes were covered in the liquid as well.

“Weird alien aphrodisiac huh? A giant beast come along and fuck you too.” Lance didn’t care about subtleties, especially since he was assuming the same thing happened to Keith based on how he looked.

Keith glanced at blue, and the wolf looked back almost knowingly. Keith shrugged and replied with a simple- “something like that..”

**Author's Note:**

> So this was based off a tumblr post I saw, I don’t know who the artist was since the account was deactivated but here’s the link.
> 
> https://prince-kinktwink.tumblr.com/post/178053185234/chrompoisedcompost-lance-encounters-giant
> 
> I might write Keith’s side of the story if anyone wants it ;D


End file.
